User talk:Anime simo
Hi I can help to create new story ... I started made one of my own emotional stories much about Digimon. I saw Digimon Adventure 1 and the following long time ago. My favorite Digimon is Angemon and Angewomon. I been researching and watching so many emotional films such as Cardcaptor Sakura and the other CLAMP stories and I also watched other anime emotional stories as well. I started creating my own huge Digimon story when I was 16. My Digimon story was much about a little kindhearted boy named Isaac, who been traveling to find his mother for a very long time. His caring father and his whole relatives were killed by evil Digimon. Isaac's real mother left her beloved kindhearted little son, Isaac when he was five because she has gone to against the evil ones were intensifying changing everything into disaster, so she needed to return to support the resistance. Isaac's real mother named Athena is a goddess and she come from other world, called Heaven by through space and time. So which means that little boy, Isaac has his own celestial powers known as he has his mother's blood and he became a leading one right after he was born. So which mean my favorite Digimon is Angemon and Angewomon, they both who came to Isaac and protecting him from being killed by evil Digimon who trying to kill him and they both helping him to find his mother as she's the only family he has left! Just like one of my favorite anime stories, "Shinzo, aka Mushrambo". Isaac, Angemon and Angewomon will earn their love and respect together on the way finding Athena. Isaac, his mother and the ones who come from another world called, Heaven were immortal. If his mother cannot take Isaac under her care after he found her, then Angemon and Angewomon will adopted him and live in happily ever after. Isaac will take all good Digimon under his deeply care just like Princess Emeraude from "Magic Knight Rayearth", because Isaac accidentally born in Digital World, the first human with celestial powers born in Digital World and always belong there. Isaac will have his own less than 7 best and trustful friends who come from other different worlds and different space and time, like in the RPG game, "Chrono Trigger" and have their help to save the worlds. Isaac will see there's so many places he never been ... here's my one of examples, Isaac was overjoyed exploring around this Digital World and he remembered what his only admired caring father, Felix who taught him, showed him and told him something before he and his relatives were killed ... Felix - “(smile) Every places that you can see isn't all that's out there. In the place ... there are a lot of fascinating things that no living soul has ever seen ... and just knowing that ... is one cause for happiness! I'm always sure that you'll find a happiness meant just for you! It might be something ... you don't understand quite yet ... but I'm always sure you'll always find it, that much is certain!!” Back to Digital World, Isaac believe that his only admired caring father, Felix was right ... Isaac - “(thinking, smile) Father ... I-I think I-I know you mean ... you're right, it's t-true, Father-san!! I-I think I-I found my own happiness which meant just for me!!” Everyone believes that little kindhearted boy, Isaac was always feel so fun to explore what out there even with by travel through space and time with his own eyes without creating a grandfather paradox and preventing to be further disruption of the space-time continuum. Isaac - “Yes ... it's always fun when I get to see something wonderful with my own eyes!” Patamon - “(cheerful) Yeah! You said it, pal! Me too!” Isaac - “Yes, let's go together!” Patamon - “(happily) Right!” If you love to know more much about how I feel and created this first story I made, I'll be very happy to support, I'll understand and thanks for understanding. (My english may not be very good so I apologize and I can explain some more if you like.) Yours sincerely, Simon (Anime Simo) Golden Sun I noticed you said you were a fan of classic RPGs like Chrono Trigger, and I noticed that you main character's name is Issac and his father's is Felix... I was wondering if this is a reference to the Golden Sun RPGs for the GBA... the main character of the first game was Issac, who has a similar personality to what your Issac has, and Felix was the main character in the second, although they are unrelated. I may be clutching at straws, but I like your fan fic idea, it has the new world/exploratory feeling of Digimon Adventure and has that kind of never-ending story feel to it. Good luck with your fic! I'll enjoy reading it. --Rad140 21:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC)